The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a bump stack of a semiconductor device.
There is an increasing demand for semiconductor devices with many pins and a small pitch. Accordingly, many studies are being conducted to scale down a semiconductor device. A semiconductor device has an electric connection structure (e.g., a solder ball or a solder bump) to be electrically connected to another electronic device or a printed circuit board. It is necessary to develop a technology aimed at improving reliability and stability of the electric connection structure of the semiconductor device.